


Buddies

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [19]
Category: Shenmue
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Hazuki Ryo/Wuying Ren
Relationships: Hazuki Ryo/Wuying Ren
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).



An good art.

  



End file.
